


他说

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	他说

-崔胜哲生日快乐-澈汉爸爸生日快乐-  
-爸爸们每天都快乐-  
/  
尹净汉说他并不喜欢舞台上的崔胜哲。  
其实这并不难理解，毕竟那是被称为胜行澈的他，台下有无数双眼正在关注——讲难听点也算是监视——他的一举一动，他的每个嘴角上扬弧度，他的眼神尽处。  
「所以我说我讨厌。」  
和队友抱怨也只最多一句话的尹净汉躺倒在宿舍客厅地板上，丝毫没有要进一步解释的意思。  
「你就讨厌吧。」李硕珉起身後从口袋里抽出手机，漫不经心的回答。  
他确定自己是讨厌S.Coups的，尹净汉不只一次这样想，他和崔胜哲完全不同——他黏着人老像个小孩，而称呼这名字的时候永远都是在对外介绍，「我是seventeen的队长S.Coups」，这时候的他总试图别开目光。  
不一样，他不是崔胜哲。  
队里可能不是只有他一个人有诸如此类的困扰——举例来说权顺荣也算是其中一员，虽然可能他才是那个烦恼的制造对象——但反正烦恼的人不是他，身为二哥的他不知道该和谁提起自己的不悦，只得漫不经心的删去所有和崔胜哲的聊天纪录，再藉着四下无人悄悄和主唱队的弟弟们多说两句。  
毫无意外，弟弟们也只当作他胡言乱语。

他是喜欢崔胜哲的，或者用更坚定的说法，他爱着崔胜哲。  
尹净汉上次和他悄悄溜回大邱的时候紧张得出汗，被发觉後崔胜哲的手指避开他人目光的溜进了他的掌心，藉着大衣和外套的掩护他们抵达前没再松开。  
崔胜哲不曾说过他爱他——所以他更讨厌S.Coups了——只会在晚上刻意把音乐声量调整成能吵醒自己，然後等他靠近时用棉被把自己盖住往狭小的床铺里带。  
「你很讨厌。」  
尹净汉迷迷糊糊的抱怨，他在黑夜中听见对方低声笑了下。  
「那就讨厌我吧，尹净汉。」  
说得好像被他抓住把柄似的，但他认为这个同岁的朋友清楚知道自己的影响力，或者应该要说是男朋友才对？那天他在踏进对方家门前想，没待他想出答案就被带进室内，主动蹲下替他脱鞋的人抬起头抿了抿唇小心翼翼的拿来一双全新的室内鞋放在他面前的地板上。  
「尺码应该刚好。」崔胜哲撇开眼睛，「穿吧。」  
「呀，崔胜哲。」尹净汉故作ˋ生气的开口，「你知道我讨厌S.Coups吧。」  
「嗯，现在我只是崔胜哲，然後，」对方回答，「我不喜欢叫全名，尹净汉。」  
但尹净汉却开心的笑得眯起眼睛，主动把手心又交回他手上，一边踩着拖鞋走入他家里，旁若无人的使劲往身旁挤。  
「呀尹净汉你背着我偷喝酒？」  
「我才没有！」

崔胜哲是喜欢尹净汉的。  
他很早就发现自己的朋友——或者说白话点，暗恋对象——悄悄在台上老是避开自己的眼神接触，私下开会时也老是和公司说他并不是很想要和自己拍双人卡的照片。  
虽然被拒绝提议的次数远远大於同意。  
某次李硕珉跑来借电脑的时候断断续续的说了「尹净汉说他讨厌S.Coups」这件事，当时他的反应只是忍不住哈哈大笑，一旁的弟弟眼神古怪的回头看他一眼，五秒钟後萤幕就出现Game Over的字样。  
「哥不担心净汉哥讨厌你吗？」  
「他可讨厌S.Coups了。」崔胜哲头也不抬的说，「大概是他讨厌的人排行榜第一了吧。」  
「你们好奇怪。」  
下了结论的弟弟专注在游戏上，没再开口多问——反正问了他也想不懂为什麽两个年纪最大的哥哥要这样说。  
尹净汉当然讨厌不属於他的S.Coups啊，崔胜哲心想。

生日当天晚上的十二点，他的手机和宿舍房门被准时的推开，来人是刚梳洗完正拿着手机打呵欠的尹净汉。  
崔胜哲自动往床铺内部挪动让出位置给自己男友，却瞥见对方正在传讯息给自己。  
「我就在你旁边，你怎麽还传讯息给我？」  
「不一样。」尹净汉熟练地往崔胜哲怀里钻，「你看清楚名字。」  
说完之後把手机画面转过来对着自己，能清楚的看见备注栏上写着"SEVENTEEN S.Coups"几个字。  
「讯息是对S.Coups说的生日快乐，然後这才是对崔胜哲说的生日快乐。」

一个浅浅的气息落在他的唇上。

End.  
/  
大家好，我是盒棠。  
其实这是很临时才想出来要写的文，真的真的真~~的很短，但我觉得大家应该可以理解我想要表达的是什麽。  
那後记也简短的到这里就好，我们下次用更好的文章见吧！


End file.
